One Piece Romance Dawn
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: This Story Begin Luffy began his journey to become Pirate King
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Romance Dawn**

* * *

One I, upon of time there was man name Gold Roger the King of the Pirate and acquire everything that the world had to offer before his death he shouted

You want my treasure said Roger, you can have it I let everything as it is in that one place now you got to find it

His words resulted the Great Pirate Era

10 years after his Death where at a place Call Foosha Village and a pirate ship...but not just any kind: the moment they saw the black flag that carried the mark the Red Hair Pirates, they realized they were on the Red Force, and by the looks of all the crates, barrels, and treasure chests on the ship, on the ship where a Little Boy standing on the Figurehead of the Ship holding This Young Man name is Monkey D Luffy a boy from Foosha

"Hey! What are you doing up there, Luffy?!" a pirate suddenly called, and immediately, all eyes turned to the figurehead...where Luffy stood, holding up a dagger.

"Okay, you guys! Watch this!" Luffy declared. "I'm done joking around! I'll show you what real bravery is!"

"Go on, then," said the Pirate Captain, mockingly. "We're waiting."

This Man named is Red Haired Shanks the Captain of the Red Haired Pirates

 **SNIK!** Luffy, though as hesitant as he was, actually pierced the knife through the skin under his left eye before letting out a bloodcurdling scream, to everyone's shock.

"AAAAAH!" A Pirate shrieked with his eyes bugging out of his head. "HE STABBED HIMSELF UNDER HIS EYE!"

"YOU DUMB-ASS!" Shanks shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Luffy cried in pain. "IT HUUUUUUURRRTS!"

Meanwhile at a Bar in Foosha Village

"To Luffy's...err...courage!" one pirate declared as he raised a tankard of booze. "And to our next voyage!"

"Let's all drink in celebration!" another shouted.

"Ah," Luffy grinned, a bandage under his left eye, and it was clear by the look on his face that he had been crying. "That didn't hurt at all."

"You little liar!" Shanks retorted. "Don't do anything so heinous again, hear me?!"

"I'm not afraid to get hurt," Luffy said. "Next time, take me out to sea with you guys! I wanna be a pirate, too!"

"HA!" Shanks laughed. "Yeah, right. You can't handle being a pirate, Luffy. Besides, you can't even swim."

"As long as I just stay on the ship, I'll be okay!" Luffy reassured.

"I can fight good, too!" Luffy added as he threw a punch. "I've been training since I was 4 years old, and now my punch is as strong as a pistol shot!"

"Is that so?" Shanks asked with a bit of a deadpan tone.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Luffy questioned. "HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, SHANKS! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

Indeed it was. Yasopp grinned as he ruffled Luffy's hair, causing him to grumble in irritation.

"Come on, Luffy, buck up!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! Be happy to face anything!" added another pirate.

"The life of a pirate is one of a kind!" exclaimed Lucky Roo, who was eating a hunk of meat.

"The sea is grand and vast!" declared a fourth pirate. "Go out and seek adventure of all kinds! Nothing is greater than freedom!"

Hearing this only caused Luffy to beam in excitement while Shanks rolled his eyes,

"Come on, you guys, don't encourage him," Shanks said.

"Why not, Boss?" asked Lucky Roo. "It's the truth, ain't it?"

"Look, Luffy," Shanks said as he turned to face the boy. "The truth of the matter is you're just too young to be on a pirate ship. Wait until...ah, I dunno, 10 years, and then I just might consider bringing you along on my next voyage."

"Dammit, I'm not a little kid!" Luffy pouted. "I'm a man!"

"Ah, calm down," Shanks said as he gave Luffy a glass of orange juice. "Here, have some juice."

"Oh, wow!" Luffy grinned as he took the glass. "Thanks, Shanks!" He then began to take a sip, and not long after, Shanks began to burst into laughter while slapping his hand on the counter.

"I don't know any man who drinks juice!" he shouted, and that got Luffy all riled up again.

"DAMMIT, YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN!" Luffy yelled,

"Ah, simmer down, Luffy," said another pirate as he put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him.

This is Benn Beckman, the first mate of the Red Haired Pirates."

"It's not fair, Benn," Luffy said. "How come Shanks always picks on me? I'm trying to show him I'm grown up enough for him to take me out to sea...I even stabbed myself and he still won't take me seriously!"

"Don't take it so hard," Benn said. "You gotta understand, Luffy, the captain's not teasing you to be an ass. He really does care for ya."

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy asked, incredulously. "How?"

"Luffy, the life of a pirate is an exciting one, that much is true," Benn told him, "but it's also full of danger. The captain's trying to make you see that."

"I don't see how!" Luffy remarked. "All he does is tease me!"

As he said this, Shanks turned to him and stuck his tongue at him.

"Anchor," he said.

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?!" Luffy questioned.

At that moment, Makino walked in, holding a barrel full of beer.

"Goodness," she said. "You all seem lively, don't you?"

The way she greeted the pirates showed that the bartender had gotten used to their presence and welcomed them as if they were lifelong friends, a deep contrast to how she viewed them back when they first met.

"Well, Makino, what can I say?" asked Shanks as he pointed at Luffy. "Making fun of this kid puts a smile on my face."

Luffy only pouted at this.

"Oh, Luffy, don't fuss," Makino said. "How about I make you some steak?"

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped, his mood shifting from happy to sad almost instantly. "Yes, please!"

"And just how are you going to pay for your food, Luffy?" Shanks asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna pay Makino back with my treasure tab!" Luffy answered. "When I become a pirate, I'll pay her back with all the treasure I find!"

"So you're scamming the poor woman?" asked Shanks, jokingly.

"Am not!" Luffy argued. "Makino understands! Don't you, Makino?"

"Of course I do," Makino answered. "I hope you do pay me back, soon."

Within minutes, Makino put down a steak for Luffy, who licked his lips before he began to eat.

"Hey, Shanks," Luffy said with his mouth full.

"Yeah?" asked Shanks.

"How long are you guys gonna be staying, this time?"

"Oh...I dunno. It's been nearly a year now since we first got here. I think we'll take a couple more voyages before we split this place for good and head out north."

"...Oh..." Luffy muttered, distantly...almost sad, and hearing that downhearted tone in his voice caused the Straw Hats to look at him worriedly.

"Well...that's okay!" Luffy said, trying to hide his disappointment. "I'll have learned how to swim by the time you get back!"

"Sure you will," Shanks rolled his eyes.

By now, Luffy had finished up his steak, but as usual, he was still hungry. That's when his eyes fell upon something next to him: an open treasure chest of some sort and inside it was some sort of fruit. It looked like a melon, but it was lavendar in color with these peculiar swirls. He blinked curiously before he shrugged, picked it up, and took a bite...and almost instantly, he grimaced and his face turned a sickly green. Yet despite that, Luffy kept eating it.

"Excuse me," said the man in a deep, gruff voice as he and his group barged in. "Hmph! So...these are pirates, huh? Look pretty dumb to me."

"We're mountain bandits," said the man as he approached the bar. "Just relax. We're not here to start something, miss. We'll just take about 10 barrles of booze to go and we won't hurt anybody...much." He then snickered, as did his men, while Sanji sneered.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Makino answered, trying her hardest not to show any fear. "I'm afraid we're all out of liquor."

Almost instantly, the man's demeanor changed as he glanced at Shanks and his crew.

"...Is that right?" he queried. "Well then what are these idiots drinking? Doesn't look like water to me."

"Well, you see," Makino began, "I gave the last of the liquor to them."

"It's true," Shanks spoke up, nonchalantly. "I'm afraid my men and I cleaned the place out. Sorry about that."

The man sneered at the Red Haired Captain, who held up an opened bottle of rum.

"Here, you can have this," Shanks said. "I was saving this for myself, but I think you should have it-"

 **SMASH!** As quick as a flash, the man back-handed the bottle, smashing it and sending booze and shards of glass all over the floor and counter. Luffy yelped as he shielded himself from the glass while Makino, gasped in shock.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" asked the bandit. "What good is one bottle of rum, huh?!"

Everyone looked over at Shanks, who had his eyes covered by his hat...but then, he sighed as he raised his head, revealing a disappointed look.

"Oh, look at this mess you made," he said,

"Lemme show you something," said the bandit leader as he put down a wanted poster with his face on it.

 **HIGUMA THE BEAR  
BOUNTY: 8 MILLION BERRIES**

"I'm a wanted criminal, you know," said Higuma. "I've killed 56 people...especially idiots like you."

"You best watch your back, pirate," Higuma warned, "because if you cross me again, you won't live to see another day! I suggest you get back on your little boat and get outta here so I never have to see your face again...that clear?"

Shanks didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge him. He just quietly picked up some broken glass.

"Here, Makino," he said. "Let me clean this up for you."

"Oh, please!" Makino exclaimed. "Captain, don't trouble yourself! I'll-"

Without a warning single warning, Higuma drew his saber and slashed an entire row of bottles off the counter, soaking Shanks and sending glass shards almost everywhere.

"You like cleaning, huh?" Higuma asked. "Well here! Have another mess to clean up!" He then turned to leave with his men following after him. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of jokes."

As soon as they were out of the bar, Makino ran over to Shanks, putting a hand on his shoulder, worriedly.

"Captain," she said. "Are you all right?!"

"Not a problem in the world, Makino," Shanks said...before he snickered, and soon after, he and his whole crew exploded into laughter.

"That guy sure got you good, boss!" Yasopp exclaimed.

"Talk about a loser!" added another.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?!" shouted Luffy, who stood on the stool. "YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?! HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS, AND HERE YOU ARE, LAUGHING ABOUT IT! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES PIRATES?! HE WAS RIGHT, YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF JOKES!"

"Hey, simmer down, Luffy," Shanks answered. "It's nothing to get worked up over. The guy just spilled some booze on me."

"Whatever!" Luffy said as he jumped down from his stool. "Don't ever talk to me! I'll find a new role model!"

"Ah, calm down," Shanks said as he grabbed his arm. "Get back...here...?"

Before anyone realized it...Luffy's arm stretched a considerable length, and upon hearing everyone's gasps, Luffy suddenly took notice, too.

"...Did...did he just...?!" A pirate whispered.

"What the hell?!" one of the pirates questioned in disbelief.

"H-his arm just stretched!" exclaimed another.

"Wait...don't tell me he...!" added a third.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Luffy cried in comical horror.

"BOSS!" Lucky Roo cried. "It's gone! The Gum-Gum Fruit that we stole from that enemy ship! It's gone!"

"...You mean...?!" Shanks whispered.

"Luffy!" Lucky Roo called as he held up a sketch of said Devil Fruit. "You didn't eat this fruit, did you?!"

"Y-yeah, I did," Luffy answered. "I thought it was dessert...it tasted pretty nasty, though-"

Before he could elaborate further, Shanks suddenly grabbed the boy by his face.

"LUFFY, YOU JUST ATE THE GUM-GUM FRUIT!" he shouted. "PART OF A GROUP CALLED THE 'DEVIL FRUITS'! EAT ANY ONE OF THEM CAUSES YOU TO LOSE YOUR ABILITY TO SWIM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, BUT THE ONE YOU ATE TURNS YOUR BODY TO RUBBER!"

Luffy gasped in horror at this.

"NO WAY!" he shrieked. "IT CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!"

"YOU DUMB-ASS!" Shanks yelled.

Later that Day

The memory shifted, once more, and the Straw Hats once again were in the Party's Bar, where it was just Luffy and Makino, the former holding a glass in his mouth.

"Shanks and his crew sure have been gone a while," said Luffy.

"Do you miss them?" Makino asked.

"Of course I don't miss them!" Luffy answered. "Especially after what those bandits did!" He then took out an ice cube from the glass and chomped on it. "I really misjudged Shanks...he and his crew really a bunch of losers."

"Well, I thought they were very brave," said Makino. "It takes a lot for someone not to get angry and fight back, you know?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Makino," said Luffy. "A real man would stand for himself, not let himself get humiliated like that."

"Is that right?" asked Makino. "Well...I guess I really don't know, then."

"No, you don't," Luffy answered.

"Make way for the Terror of the Highlands!"

Luffy and Makino both looked up, only to gasp upon seeing Higuma and his gang, again.

"So, those pirate bastards aren't here, are they?" asked Higuma. "Hmph! Smells a lot better in here without them."

"What are you all doing here?" Makino asked.

"Well, we were just in the area," said Higuma, "so we figured we'd just stop by and say 'hello'." He then sat down in a cheer and propped his feet up on the table. "So, are you just gonna stand there and gawk at us? We're customers and we demand service!"

"Hey, speaking of those pirates," said one bandit, "did you see their faces the other day?"

"Ha!" Higuma laughed. "How could I forget? I broke a bottle over that guy's head, and he didn't say one word of protest! How pathetic, right boys?!"

The bandits only guffawed while Luffy scowled at them.

"Cowards like that make me wanna puke," Higuma said. "I wanted to kill that bastard. Those pirates were nothing but a bunch of talk."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Makino gasped while Higuma glanced back and saw Luffy...who was seething at them.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, RIGHT NOW!" Luffy yelled. TAKE IT BACK, DAMMIT!"

"Luffy, stop it!" Makino cried as she tried to hold him back.

"SHANKS IS NOT A COWARD, YOU JERK!" Luffy barked. "DON'T YOU DARE BADMOUTH HIM IN FRONT OF ME!"

"You heard me...!" Luffy hissed. "Take back what you said! Right now!"

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" asked Higuma...who got his answer when Luffy hocked a loogie and spat in his face.

That did it. Higuma growled as he grabbed Luffy by the throat, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Luffy!" Makino cried as Higuma threw him to the floor.

"You little piece of shit!" the bandit leader shouted as he pinned Luffy down. "Spit on my face, will you?!" He then punched the boy across the face...but to his surprise, his fist bounced right off him. "Huh?!"

"Heh..." Luffy smirked, which made Higuma growl as he began to punch Luffy again, but still, they had no effect.

"Dammit, what the hell is up with this kid?!" Higuma questioned as he kept trying to punch Luffy, but still, they had no effect on him. "My punches just keep bouncing off of him!"

"Stop it!" Makino cried as she tried to help Luffy. "Leave him alone, he's just a child-OOF!" Higuma suddenly got up and punched her across the face, causing her to stumble back and fall to the floor, and it took everything Sanji had not to try and attack Higuma, knowing that it would be futile.

"Stay outta this you bitch!" Higuma barked as he grabbed Luffy. "All right, brat...how about I take you outside and teach you some manners?! Let's go, boys!"

On that, the bandits filed outside, carrying Luffy with them, and then, Higuma threw the boy down to the ground.

"I don't care much for impoliteness, runt," Higuma said. "However, if you apologize, I might just forgive you."

"Not until you apologize first!" Luffy shouted. "Apologize for what you said about Shanks!"

"Still running your mouth, are you?!" Higuma questioned as he kicked Luffy in the stomach, and the other bandits attempted to join in, but their kicks and stomps did nothing to Luffy's rubbery body. Still, the sight made the Straw Hats angry.

"Hmph!" Higuma scoffed as he picked Luffy up and stretched his cheek. "You've got a weird body, kid. Our punches or kicks don't work on you, at all."

"Damn you!" Luffy cursed. "Take back what you said!" He then tried to punch Higuma in the face, but he simply moved his head out of the way. "You jerkface!"

"I guess there really are some strange creatures in the world," said Higuma, "eh, rubber boy?!" He then threw Luffy to the ground, causing him to bounce along the ground like a rubber ball.

"Rrrrgh...!" Luffy growled as he spat out a tooth. "Damn you! You'll pay for what you said!"

"Looks like I discovered a new form of life," Higuma joked. "I might just sell the kid to a circus and get a ton of cash for him."

Luffy then grabbed a nearby stick and ran at Higuma, attempting to break his kneecaps with it, but the bandit only smirked as he raised his foot.

"Stubborn little bastard!" he shouted as he stamped his foot against Luffy's face and pinned him to the ground.

"What did I ever do to you, huh?" Higuma asked. "I was only drinking and having a conversation with my men. I didn't do anything to offend you, did I?"

"You liar!" Luffy barked. "You better apologize!"

"Get your foot off me, you stupid mountain ape!" Luffy yelled as he tried to push Higuma's foot off his face.

"Stop it! Let the poor boy go!"

At that moment, Makino and Woop Slap finally arrived on the scene.

"Please!" Woop Slap pleaded. "I don't know what the lad did to you all, and I have no intention of fighting any of you!" He then dropped down on his hands and knees. "But if it's money you're after, I'll gladly pay you! Just spare the poor boy's life! Please!"

"Mayor...!" Luffy said in surprise.

"Nice try, pops," said Higuma. "I can tell you know the ways of the world...but I'm afraid it won't work here. The kid attacked me and called me names, and because of that, I can't forgive him. Unlike those pirates, I don't take shit from anyone, especially a little snot-nosed, rubber freak like this oen!" He then stomped on Luffy's skull multiple times.

"You're the one who started it!" Luffy shouted. "You damn mountain monkey! Take back what you said about Shanks!"

"...That does it," Higuma hissed as he drew his saber. "Screw selling you...I'll just kill you, instead!"

"No! Luffy!" Makino cried.

"No! Spare him, please!" shouted Woop Slap, while the Straw Hats, though futile in their attempt, moved to save the boy...but then...

"What's going on here? Nobody came to the harbor to greet us."

Everyone gasped as Shanks and his crew suddenly appeared.

"Captain Shanks!" Makino exclaimed.

"Oh!" Shanks said. "It's you bandits again, is it?" He then noticed Luffy. "Hey, Luffy! I thought you said your punch was as powerful as a pistol!"

"Sh-shut up!" Luffy barked, now feeling a little embarrassed about his boasting, earlier.

"Hmph!" Higuma scoffed. "You pirates are still around? Don't you have some cleaning to do? I don't know what the hell you idiots are doing here, but you better back off now, before you get hurt. Come any closer and we might just kill you cowards."

Despite his warnings, Shanks just casually approached anyway, causing one of the bandits to stand next to him with a gun pointed at his head.

"Didn't you hear him say don't move, asshole?" the bandit asked.

"...Would you risk your life?" he asked.

"Huh?" the bandit muttered.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol," Shanks began, "are you willing to use it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the bandit asked, more confused than ever.

"I'm saying guns aren't for threats," Shanks answered. "They're for actions."

Before anyone could even blink, Lucky Roo suddenly appeared next to the bandit...and shot him point-blank in the skull, causing him to drop to the ground, dead as a doornail.

"What the-?!" the bandits questioned

"What the-?!" "W-where the hell did he come from?!" A Bandit questioned. "He wasn't even there a second ago!"

As for the bandits, they were visibly unnerved by what had just happened.

"N-now you bastards have done it!" shouted one of the bandits.

"That was a cheap shot!" added another. That's when the Red Haired Pirates glared up at them

"Cheap shots, huh?" Yasopp asked in a tone that sent chills down Usopp's back. "Don't make us laugh."

"What do you think we are, saints?" asked Benn in a cold tone.

"We're pirates," Shanks answered, "and we don't play by the rules."

"Sh-shut up!" one bandit shouted, trying to mask his growing fear with anger. "This is none of your damn business! We just want the boy, not you!"

"Listen up, bandits," Shanks said. "Whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food...hell, even if I'm spit on, most of the time, I'll just laugh it off and forget about it..." He then raised his head, revealing a furious glare in his eyes. "But when you hurt a friend of mine, you'll pay for it, regardless of your reason!"

"...Shanks...!" Luffy whispered in disbelief. Even after he said about him, the pirate captain still considered him his friend...and it almost made him teary-eyed.

Higuma, on the other hand, just laughed.

"We're gonna pay, huh?!" he asked. "What a waste of time...men! Kill these so-called pirates!"

Though they showed some hesitance, the bandits charged, drawing their weapons.

"Stand back," Benn said as he stepped forward. "Let me handle this." He then took out his cigarette and shoved it in between the eyes of one bandit, causing him to scream at the burning sensation, but then, Benn grabbed his rifle and swung it like a baseball bat, striking them all down. In just 5 seconds flat, he had sent them all to the ground.

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you," said Benn as he put his foot on one of the bandits and pointed his rifle at Higuma. "Next time you wanna fight us, bring a battleship!"

"N-now wait a minute!" he cried. "The brat started it, not me!"

"Doesn't matter," Shanks replied. "Which reminds me...didn't you say you had a price on your head?"

Higuma gasped before he reached into his coat and pulled out a black ball, which he then threw to the ground, which caused it to explode in a puff of smoke!

"GAH!" Shanks cried. "SMOKE BOMB!"

"Hey, kid! Come here!"

"H-hey! Put me down! SHANKS!"

It was then that the Red Hair Pirates realized that in the chaos, Higuma had grabbed Luffy and run off with him. The bandit leader rushed to the harbor, jumped onto a dinghy, and began to paddle away with an oar. Soon, the two were out in the middle of the ocean.

"Put me down, you damn mountain monkey!" Luffy cursed as he struggled to get away.

Oh no said Shanks panically that Bandit took him What we're gonna do

Calm Down Boss said Lucky Roo I'm sure we could find him

Oh Boy said Benn

"Hahahahaha!" Higuma laughed, triumphantly. "What a brilliant escape! Who would ever expect a mountain bandit to escape to the sea?!" He then looked down at Luffy, who glared up at him. "At first, I thought I could use you as a hostage...but I don't need you anymore. I've already killed 56 people who were foolish to cross me, kid...what's one more?"

"Why you!" Luffy shouted as he tried to punch Higuma, who simply side-stepped out of the way.

"Heheh," he smirked...before he kicked Luffy into the sea. "See ya, kid!"

"AAAAAAHH!" Luffy screamed.

'DAMMIT! I was so close to that jerk and I couldn't even get in one hit!' he thought.

SPLASH! The helpless fell into the water,

"GLAARRGH! GLURRRBGH!" Luffy cried out, his speech garbled by the water. However, while Higuma was laughing at his "victory"...something huge appeared behind him: a gigantic moray eel Sea King with piercing red eyes. Higuma's eyes went wide as he looked back...and saw the beast, glowering down at him.

"W-what the-?!" Higuma questioned...as the monster opened its jaws. "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **CHOMP!** In one bite, the Sea King crushed Higuma's boat and swallowed the bandit up in a single gulp. However...it was still hungry. That's when the monster spotted Luffy, who gasped in horror.

Soon, the Sea King began to dart towards Luffy, who screamed as he struggled to escape...but alas, his body could no longer move.

"HELP!" he cried. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!"

That's when the Sea King opened its humongous jaws once more, and Luffy held out another shriek, while the Straw Hats shielded their eyes, fearing the worst. Then, they heard the sound of the beast's jaws snapping loudly, and as they opened their eyes, they saw blood spraying into the air.

Luffy looked up to see that...he was being held by Shanks.

"Shanks!" Luffy cried.

The Sea King turned and glared at the two...but then, it seemed to gasp as Shanks glared right back at it...and the very sight made all the color vanish from its face.

"Get lost," Shanks hissed, and just like that, the Sea King turned and fled.

As soon as the beast was gone, Shanks smiled as he looked down at Luffy, who, for some reason, was in tears.

"I'm in your debt, Luffy," Shanks said. "Makino told me about what happened. Thank you...for standing up for me and my crew."

Luffy only sniffled in response, clutching the man's shirt.

"Hey, don't cry," Shanks said. "You're a man, right?"

"But...but Shanks, your arm!" Luffy cried. "YOUR AAAAAAAAARM!"

"Luffy, it's just an arm," said Shanks. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Despite his attempt to reassure him, Luffy just kept crying

After that they were at the harbor, where Luffy and Makino were seen, watching Shanks and his men load some cargo onto their ship.

"So you're leaving for good this time?" asked Luffy.

"Yep," Shanks answered. "We've been here long enough, Luffy. It's time for us to sail with the tide." He then looked at the boy in concern. "You're...not sad, are you?"

"Well, a little," Luffy admitted, "but I'm not gonna ask you to take me along anymore. I decided I'm gonna be a pirate on my own!"

"Bleh!" Shanks stuck his tongue out at Luffy, teasingly. "Yeah, right! I wouldn't bring you along, even if you begged me! There's no way you're cut out to be a pirate."

"Yes I am!" Luffy shouted. "One day, I'm gonna start my own pirate crew, and it'll better than yours! And then I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world! I'll become the King of the Pirates! Just you wait!"

Upon hearing that, the Straw Hats all blinked slightly in surprise before they smiled.

"Oh?" Shanks asked. "You think you'll surpass us?"

Luffy only stared up at him, but it looked like he was trying to fight back tears.

"...In that case," Shanks started as he took off his hat...and set it upon Luffy's crown, "I'll leave this hat with you. It means more to me than anything in the world, so you better take good care of it, you hear me?"

Luffy sniffled as tears fell from his eyes

"I want you to bring this hat back to me," Shanks said, "in good condition...and only after you've become a great pirate. That's our promise, Luffy."

"...Okay...!" Luffy nodded his head.

Shanks chuckled before he turned and walked up the gangplank.

"Raise the anchor, men!" he called out. "Set the sails!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" the Red Haired Pirates exclaimed as the _Red Force_ began to drift off with the tide. All the while, Luffy, Makino, and the Straw Hats watched as they sailed away, and Luffy never left the spot...still holding the precious hat in his arms.

10 years later at the pier, where the people of Windmill Village had gathered to say their goodbyes to Luffy, who was standing in a small dinghy with nothing but a large barrel. It was almost surprising, seeing this peaceful little village again.

"Hey, Luffy!" called someone. "Why don't you take my old fishing boat, instead? You're liable to sink in that old thing!"

"No thank you," Luffy answered. "This is what I wanna start with!" He then turned around and looked up to the sky before he threw his fists into the air. "Hey, Sabo~! Watch me! I'm going out to sea, now!"

The townsfolk only glanced at each other in confusion while Makino chuckled, softly.

"Sabo was first," Luffy started, "then Ace was second...so I'm the third, but I'm not gonna lose to them! Wait for me, Ace! I'll be catching up to you, soon enough!"

"What are you babbling on about, now, Luffy?" asked one of the townsfolk. "Is that some kind of good luck charm or something?"

"And who's Ace, anyway?" asked another.

"It's not a charm!" Luffy corrected. "It's a challenge!"

"Well, I'm off now," Luffy said as he began to sail off with the tide. "Goodbye, everyone!"

Soon, the townspeople began to wave goodbye to Luffy

Just then, however, something emerged from the sea before Luffy: the giant eel Sea King from ten years ago.

"So it's you again, huh?" he asked while the Sea King growled. "I've actually been looking forward to seeing you...I'm not the wimp I used to be, ten years ago!"

The Sea King roared as it lunged for Luffy, preparing to devour him whole.

"Okay..." Luffy said as he began to wind his arm. "Guuuum...GUUUUUUM...PISTOL~!"

He threw his fist forward, and the punch hit the mark, perfectly, hitting the beast square in the jaw. The Sea King soon fell back into the water with a mighty splash

"Okay then," Luffy said as he dusted his palms. "First thing's first...I gotta find me a pirate crew. About 10 people or more should do fine. Then I'm gonna have to find a flag, of course." He then grinned as he threw his fists into the air, one more time. "Look out world, 'cause here I come! I'm gonna be...King of the Pirates~!"

And with that, Straw Hat Luffy set sail...the fire of his ambition growing ever brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 His Name is Straw Hat Luffy**

* * *

At Open Sea

After Recklessly going out to sea with a small boat Luffy plan to gather about 10 crew members and forming his own pirate crew

"Ahh," Luffy sighed in content as he held his oar. "What a day great day! The weather's so nice! Who'd have thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon?"

Suddenly Luffy's Boat head toward an enormous whirlpool that Luffy was drifting right toward.

"Hard to believe I'm getting sucked up into this huge whirlpool," Luffy said. "I guess I did get a little careless." He then looked out towards the empty horizon. "I could use some help but I don't see anybody around. Ah, well, can't be helped. Down I go."

"Ah, it's too bad I can't swim, either," Luffy said before he smiled and pounded a fist into his palm. "Of course, what was I thinking? If you sail right toward a whirlpool, it won't matter if you know how to swim or not! I'd drown even if I can't swim!"

As the whirlpool began to pull Luffy's boat towards its center, the boy glanced over at the empty barrel he took with him. After about 5 seconds, a lightbulb seemed to appear over his head.

Luffy took the lid off the barrel, then tossed the barrel itself off into the water. After that, Luffy stretched his arm, grabbed the barrel, and pulled himself inside, putting the barrel over his head.

Luffy then took a peek outside the barrel as he watched his boat get crushed by the water pressure and sink.

Luffy sat in the barrel, silently at first, but then he sighed as he patted his knees and scratched his shoulder.

"...Well...now what do I do?" he asked.

Luffy then yawned and stretched his arms.

"Hmm...I guess I'll reach land one way or another," Luffy said before he put his hat over his eyes. "Until then...maybe I'll take a little..." Before long, he conked out, snoring.

Meanwhile at an Island Called Goat Island

Why there so much dust questioned the Pirate Captain

Oh pardon me about that Lady Alvida said a pirate apologetically I thought I've already cleaned the whole deck I'll clean again so please don't

Don't do what asked Alvida

Please don't hit me with your Mace ack

Alvida was known as the Iron Mace Alvida a Female Pirate worth 5 Million Beli

Alvida Coby and Chosuke what's the most beautiful thing of all the seas

Chosuke and Coby, Of course, It is you Lady Alvida

Alvida that's right and that's exactly why I hate dirty things so I don't want the slightest bit of dust on my ship I only let you two live because that at least useful

Coby Yes ma'am thank you very much

Alvida but other than that you're totally useless now clean my shoes

Coby and Chosuke yes right away ma'am

Alvida Keep Cleaning and don't leave any dust behind

Yes Ma'am said, Pirate,

This Iron Mace Alvida

That's enough, for now, you garbage said Alvida

Ow I'm so sorry Chosuke

If you two have time to apologize why don't you clean the bathroom ask Alvida

Of Course, we are on our way said Chosuke,

While Chosuke and Coby walking they discover a barrel

Hey it barrel must be something inside let take it to the shed said Chosuke

Okay said, Coby

Hey Chosuke Coby asked a Pirate you're saying that a barrel of sake got wash on the shore

Yeah there seem to be something inside answered Chosuke

Great Let Drink together said the Pirate

"You can't!" Coby's voice shouted. "Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out!"

"She won't if you two keep your trap shut," a third voice said in a warning tone. "Right, boy?"

"Uh...yeah, right," Coby replied, nervously.

Suddenly the Pirates Chosuke and Coby heard a Mysterious Young Man (Snore)

Pirate Huh Who There

The Pirates saw the Mysterious Young man sleeping

Pirate Huh

Huh who that questioned Chosuke

Hmm questioned as the Mysterious Young Man wake up

Who are you questioned the Pirate

How about you introduce yourself before asking for someone for their name said, Mysterious Young Man

Don't Realize you facing against Pirate said another

I can tell what you are you want to fight? asked Mysterious Young Man,

Luffy suddenly sprang up out of the barrel and punched a rather large man in the jaw: a pirate, obviously, and the boy gave a rather loud yawn while Coby and the other two pirates gaped in shock.

"I SLEPT SO GREEEEEAAAAT!" Luffy shouted.

"Whoa!" Chosuke exclaimed.

Who that questioned Mysterious Young Man

At that moment, Luffy finally noticed the pirate he accidentally knocked out.

"Who's that?" he asked before he noticed the other two pirates. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the pirates questioned.

"Your friend will catch cold sleeping on the floor like that," Luffy said nonchalantly as he pulled himself out of the barrel.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" the pirates yelled.

How did he get inside in barrel questioned Mysterious Young Man

"Hold up!" one pirate shouted as he held his sword in front of Luffy's face. "Are you trying to screw with us, knowing that we're vicious pirates?! HUH?!"

"I'm starving," Luffy said as he stood in front of the stunned Chosuke. "Got any food in here?"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU~!" the pirate roared.

"YOU DAMN KID!" his cohort shouted as they both prepared to strike Luffy down, causing Chosuke Coby to shriek in fear. However, Luffy simply looked down before, quick as a flash, he threw the swords out of their hands, causing the blades to break and stick to the ceiling.

"What is wrong with you two?" Luffy asked the pirates in confused annoyance, while the two thugs shivered in fright.

Hey you the guy with the Straw Hat asked Mysterious Young Man

Huh asked Luffy

"Just Who are you?!" asked Mysterious Young Man.

"Me?" Luffy asked before he smiled and crossed his arms with an air of confidence. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy! Hi!" He then gave his usual teeth-flashing, gum-showing grin, while the pirates stammered and dashed out in fear.

"W...what was that...?!" Chosuke asked in surprise before he gasped. "Hey, listen! You need to leave, right now! Once those two come with their buddies, you'll be in big trouble!"

Yeah he's right you should run while you still can say, Coby,

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry," Luffy said, nonchalantly.

What the Heck up with questioned Hayate

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Coby asked as Luffy's nose seemed to twitch, obviously picking up the scent of food. Though Chosuke and Coby tried to hold him back, Luffy managed to find food deep in the shed

"Whoa! It's a gold mine!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped down into the room and looked around. "Food, food, food, food!" Soon, he cracked open a box of apples and began to chow down.

"Uh...hey," Coby greeted, a bit sheepishly. "My name's Coby. That was pretty neat there, you jumping out of that barrel like that."

Never mind that Hey you how did you get inside that barrel asked Mysterious Young Man

Oh, I almost sucked into a giant whirlpool so went inside that Barrel to save myself answered Luffy "Ah, who cares?" Luffy asked with his usually carefree attitude. "What I wanna know is if there's a boat around here. Mine got sucked up by that whirlpool outside"

A Whirlpool! questioned Chosuke

"No way!" Coby exclaimed in surprise. "Nobody could've survived."

By the way, who are you asked Luffy?

I'm Date Hayate answered Mysterious Young Man never mind that where are we

This is the breeding ground of the Pirate Iron Mace Alvida answered Chosuke I'm a choreboy and My name is Chosuke so how did you end up this Island

I was at sea and my boat was starting to become a wreck so I landed on this Island about two days ago and slept around the Forest said Hayate

"These are awesome!" Luffy said as he kept eating the apples.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned. "I gotta admit, it was a big surprise!" He then went back to eating. "So are you two one of the pirates

Chosuke and Coby's face pale upon being asked that, and after a moment's pause, they explained to Luffy how they ended up on Alvida's crew where Coby went out fishing for his dinner, Chosuke accidentally came across a pirate boat and since then, they had been her cabin boy for 2 years.

"You're two pretty stupid, aren't you?" Luffy inquired, bluntly.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty," Coby said, hanging his head in shame.

I feel quite embarrassed by that said Chosuke

"You could just run away, you know," Luffy answered.

"They no way We can't do that, no way!" Chosuke argued, shaking his head. "Just the thought of Alvida finding me makes me wanna throw up!"

"You're a moron and a coward!" Luffy laughed. "I hate people like you!"

Hearing that caused the two cabin boy to comically cry in disappointment

"...You're right," Coby spoke. "If I had the courage, I could drift around in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams! ...And someday, I'd like to live out all of them."

"What about you, Hayate?" Coby queried. "What got you to set sail on these seas?"

I got none I just simply a wanderer answered Hayate I been surviving the seas alone for 4 years now

You wander the sea by yourself said Chosuke How can you survived the seas for 4 years

A lot of things can happen said Hayate I don't want to talk about

But Anyway Luffy what make you sailing out to sea. asked Hayate the sea is pretty dangerous and unpredictable

"Well, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy grinned, almost instantly, Chosuke and Coby's face paled, once again.

King of the Pirate questioned Hayate

What questioned Chosuke in Shock

"A...a king...?!" he repeated.

"Yep!" Luffy affirmed.

"Are you serious?!" Coby questioned.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied, again.

"But...but that would mean that YOU'RE a pirate, too!" Chosuke stammered.

"Right!" Luffy said, almost proudly at that.

"Your crew?!" Coby asked.

"Don't have one yet," Luffy admitted, "but I'm looking for 'em."

Coby just sat there, mouth agape, while Luffy blinked at him in confusion, even waving his hand in front of his eyes as if saying "Hello, anybody home?". That's when Coby stood straight up with a gasp.

"King of the Pirates is a title of one who gains EVERYTHING this world has to offer!" exclaimed Chosuke. "You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power!"

Luffy nodded his head in confirmation, still having that dopey smile on his face as if it were all casual.

"He right The treasure that you seek is the One Piece!" cried Coby.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's it!" Coby shouted. "Pirates from all over the world are hunting that treasure, you know!"

"Yeah, so?" Luffy asked, casually.

"No way, it's impossible, impossible, impossible!" Coby cried. "There's no way someone like you could reach the pinnacle of this great pirate age! There's always gonna be someone who's meaner and better-"

All of a sudden, Luffy slammed his fist into the back of Coby's skull, knocking him to the floor.

"Ow...!" Coby moaned. "Why did you hit me?!"

"Because I felt like it," Luffy said, bluntly and with slight annoyance in his voice.

"That's okay," Coby spoke up. "I'm used to it. The pirates used to beat me around a lot...all the time, in fact."

"It's not about if I can," Luffy said as he put his hand on his hat. "I'm doing this because I want to."

Coby looked up at Luffy as he took the hat off his head.

"I decided long ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates," Luffy started, "and if I have to die fight for that...then I die."

Chosuke and Coby stared at Luffy in awe at his words,

He isn't afraid dying for dream questioned Chosuke such amazing resolution won't mind death

At that moment, Luffy put his hat on his hand and began to walk out.

"All right," he said. "Now that my belly's full, I'm gonna go find me a brand new boat! They might even just give me one if I ask nice enough. Maybe they're generous people!"

King of the Pirate said Hayate

Huh what asked Luffy

What a ridiculous dream Only fools believe such thing and don't mind dying for it is ridiculous you shouldn't pursuit foolish dream like that said Hayate

Why asked Luffy It's my dream and I decide to pursue it

The title the Pirate King title that fought over between many pirates to many people are too obsessed with power and rich and the people who believe that the One Piece a real treasure are just fools and you would be considered a criminal there nothing really particularly special being King of the Pirates

But Being King of the Pirates having the most freedom in world said Luffy

The Most Freedoms in the World said Hayate Ridiculous being the King of the Pirates will make you the most wanted by the entire world there nothing free about that

Hey What you name again asked Luffy

Huh It Hayate answered

Hayate Huh hey how about joining my crew it might be fated for us meet asked Luffy

Huh What are you talking about said Hayate

Let me introduce myself again I'm Monkey D Luffy and I want to be the King of the Pirates let set sail to sea together and in my quest to become King of Pirates

Huh you want me to become Pirate questioned Hayate No way I am not interesting becoming a Pirate

Being a Pirate great you free to do what you want that what being a pirate is all about said Luffy

There nothing free about that Being a Pirate is like becoming a wanted criminal and Pirates are consider scumbag who all way attack various place at the whole sea so you should give up that foolish dream of your said Hayate

Being a Pirate is all about adventure come on to join my crew said Luffy

I said no and I just only met just a while ago I had no interest in becoming a Pirate and why I should join you anyway said Hayate

Luffy Like I said It fate and you and I will be famous Pirates on the High Sea Let go Hayate and Now that my belly's full, I'm gonna go find us a brand new boat! They might even just give me one if I ask nice enough. Maybe they're generous people!"

Luffy grabs Hayate arm drag him away

Hey let me go yelled Hayate and Why would you think a bunch of pirates like them are generous?

"...Even if you die, huh...?" Coby murmured. "...Hey, Luffy."

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed as he turned to face Coby.

"...If...if I really put my mind to it," Coby said. "If I was I willing to put my life on the line...do you think I could do it?"

"Do what, exactly?" asked Luffy.

"...Do you think that...maybe I could join the Marines?" asked Coby.

"The Marines?" Luffy repeated.

"Yes!" Coby exclaimed with teary eyes. "Going out to sea and catching bad guys is all I ever wanted to do! It's been my dream since I was a child!"

Yeah I also have a dream liked Coby to the great mechanic well it not involve risk my own life I want to build an amazing thing that benefits the world

"Do...do you really think that We could do it, Luffy?" asked Chosuke.

"How should I know?" Luffy asked with a chuckle,

That something you want to do at your will Luffy and I wouldn't know the answer to that question answered Hayate

Yeah You're right I ain gonna spend the rest of My Life as a Cabin Boy and will leave and fulfill my own dreams

"Yeah! In fact...I WILL do it too!" Coby declared. "Yeah! They're nuts if they think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life as a cabin boy! I'll break outta here, and when I do, I'll put Alvida behind bars-"

Before Coby could speak any further, the ceiling suddenly burst open, and on instinct,

Luffy, Hayate Chouske, and Coby all opened their eyes to see a very large, very fat woman wearing a white ten-gallon hat and holding a giant spiked mace in her hand.

"And just who are you planning to put behind bars, Coby?!" Alvida questioned, while the boy in question looked as if he was going to soil himself. "And you actually think this twig is going to help you?! Well?! Answer me!"

Chosuke and Coby still whimpered while Alvida looked to Luffy, who blinked in confusion.

"These two wouldn't happen to be Pirate Hunter Zoro or Black First, now would he?!" she asked.

"Zoro Saizo?" Luffy repeated.

"Chosuke Coby!" Alvida barked, causing Coby to yelp.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" he squeaked.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in these seas?" Alvida asked.

"The...the most beautiful woman?" Coby stammered. "W-well, of course...that would be-"

"Hey, Chosuke," Luffy spoke. "Who's this fat old lady?"

Chosuke and Coby's face, as well as the faces of the pirates who had come to ambush them, all paled while Alvida gaped in shock

As for Alvida...well, she was very much pissed, judging by the various veins popping up on her face.

"YOU DAMN BRAAAAAAAAAAT~!" she bellowed as she swung her mace at Luffy, who easily jumped out of the way due to his smaller and leaner physique before he landed in front of Chosuke and Coby and Hayate also dodge as well.

"Let's go!" he told him, causing the two cowering boys to gasp before Luffy grabbed his arm and jumped out of the hole that Alvida made. They found themselves surrounded by the pirates...and yet, Luffy simply had his hand on top of his hat as he gave a cocky grin.

Soon, the fight began, but Luffy easily fought back, throwing punches and headbutts. The pirates tried to use dirty tactics like attacking him at once with swords or jumping at him from behind, but Luffy was one step ahead of them, grabbing the one that tried to hit from above by the head and then hurling him at his crewmates like a rag doll. Then, the pirates tried to chase after him, and Luffy momentarily faked cowardice by running away...until they saw his stretching arm, that is.

"Guuuum...GUUUUUM...ROCKEEEEEEEET!"

With that one attack, the pirates were soon mowed down to nothing.

Once the little scuffle was over, Chosuke and Coby approached Luffy in complete shock and also Hayate.

"Luffy...what ARE you?!" Chosuke asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy answered as he hooked his finger into his mouth and stretched his cheek. "I'm a rubber man!"

A Rubberman questioned Hayate Does that mean you ate a Devil Fruit it rare to see a person with Devil Fruits Powers around here

"Yep!" Luffy answered as he let his cheek snap back into place. "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit!"

"Aha," Alvida realized. "I heard rumors that Devil Fruits existed, but I never thought I'd actually see one. You're far more skilled than your average deck-swabber. Are you a bounty hunter, boy?"

"Nope!" Luffy replied. "I'm a pirate!"

"A pirate?!" Alvida repeated. "Ha! Sailing by yourself in these waters?!"

"Today, I just recruited the first guy crew here," said Luffy, "but I'll find more tomorrow...or by next week or something. I'm thinking about having, like, ten guys will be enough for now."

I never said I join your crew shout Hayate

"Tell me, boy," Alvida spoke. "Since you and I are both pirates, and we're both under different flags...that would make us enemies, am I right?"

"L...Luffy...!" Chosuke whispered. "Let's go...!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Why?"

"Because," Coby started, "out of all the pirates in the East Blue...Alvida is..." He then gasped silently as his eyes went wide,

"What is it you're going to say, Coby Chosuke?" asked Alvida. "Out with it, boy!"

A pause...but then Coby gritted his teeth along with Chosuke they glared at Alvida and shouted: "ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST SWINE ON THE SEAS!"

Hearing that caused Alvida and her pirates to gape in shock,

"What did you just say?!" Alvida questioned.

"You heard me!" Coby yelled. "I'm gonna be a Marine and fight pirates like you! And then, one day, I'll capture your fat, lousy ass and throw you in prison!"

Yeah I gonna leave here and fulfill my own dreams You ugly old hag said Chosuke

"You...LITTLE BRATS!" Alvida roared as she prepared to squash Chosuke Coby flat with her mace, causing him to scream in terror with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well said!" Luffy praised as he took the full brunt of Alvida's mace. However, it obviously wasn't sharp enough to puncture the boy, who grinned as he looked up at the fat pirate woman.

"That's not gonna work~!" he said. "I told you, I'm made of rubber!"

On that, he pushed the mace away before he started to stretch his arm way back.

"Gum...GUM...PISTOL~!" he shouted before he punched Alvida right in the gut and sent her flying off the

"Hey!" Luffy called to Alvida's crew, which made them yelp in fright. "Get Chosuke and Coby a dinghy! He's leaving to join the Marines, right now and Chosuke going become a Mechanic!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the pirates cried as they ran to get a boat. Not long after, the Marines had soon appeared and began to open fire on the two ships. Luffy Hayate Chosuke and Coby quickly got on the dinghy the pirates gave them

"So, Luffy?" Chosuke asked. "Since you're looking for the One Piece and all, that means you're heading for the Grand Line, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Luffy answered.

Jeez why in the world I being forced to join you questioned Hayate

Well I happy to have on my crew Hayate said Luffy with a smile

"They say that place is a pirate's graveyard, you know," Coby said, worriedly.

"That's why I need a strong crew," Luffy said before he paused for a moment. "So...this Pirate Hunter and Black Fist guy...what's he like?"

"Huh?" Coby asked. "You mean Roronoa Zoro and Chen Saizo? Well, lately, I heard they had been captured by the Marines."

"Really?" Luffy asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "Huh...guess they're pretty weak, then."

"they're far from weak!" Chosuke exclaimed. "That guy's a total monster! They say they're like a living, breathing demon in human form! ...Wait a minute...why are you asking?"

"Because," Luffy began, "I think I might make them part of my crew!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Chosuke and Coby questioned,

From what I heard Zoro and Saizo are bounty hunters I doubt they will join a pirate crew said Hayate

We won't know unless we try said Luffy

It won't said Chosuke,

After Luffy continues his journey and set sail to the Marine Base


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Enter Pirate Hunter Zoro and Black Fist Saizo**

* * *

"So, Coby," said Luffy, "is this Zoro guy really a monster?"

"Yeah, he is," Coby answered, plain as day. "Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter Chen Saizo the Black Fist...I hear Zoro like a bloodthirsty dog. Zoro hunts down criminals in the East Blue and viciously cuts them down with his sword like a beast! They actually call him a living, breathing demon in human form and Saizo is known brutally beating criminal down with his fist and it became soak with blood!"

"I hadn't really decided if I'm gonna have him join me, yet," Luffy said. "Maybe they're a good guy."

"Both of them are in prisons because they are obviously not!" Chosuke argued, but once again, his cries fell on deaf ears

Eventually, Luffy Hayate Chosuke and Coby had managed to dock at an island up ahead, with a Marine base right on the other side.

"We made it!" Luffy exclaimed. "The town where the Marines are!"

Soon, Luffy Hayate Chosuke and Coby walked through the crowded streets of the marketplace, the former just walking along casually with his hands shoved in his pockets. All the while, Chosuke, and Coby kept trying to convince Luffy not to recruit Zoro, but still, the D. Carrier didn't listen. He just picked up a pear, took a bite, and then paid the woman with what little money he had.

"Hey," Luffy said. "Any chance you know anything about this Zoro and Saizo guy?"

Upon hearing Zoro and Saizo's name, everyone in the marketplace jumped back, yelling in fright.

"Luffy," Coby whispered. "Maybe we should avoid saying their name while we're here, okay?"

"So Coby," Luffy began, "how about we head to the Marine base?"

"I guess," Coby answered, "but I don't think I'm ready, yet.

Then who, the Person in charge asked Hayate

Oh, yeah! I heard the base here is run by Captain Morgan!"

Once again, the townsfolk yelled and jumped back in fright, taking both Coby and the Straw Hats back. Luffy, however, just laughed.

"This is such a weird place!" he said.

"Well that was a little strange," Coby said. "I could understand people freaking out because of Zoro being mentioned, but why would they jump when I mentioned Captain Morgan?"

"Maybe it's a strange custom," Luffy mused.

Soon, Luffy and Coby arrived in front of the Marine base.

"I can't believe I'm finally here," Coby said, tearfully. "I'm afraid...this is where we part ways Luffy and Hayate!"

Hey Chosuke since Coby is going to become a Marine what are you're going do asked Hayate

I had no idea what I going to do said Chosuke I know Coby a wanted to become a Marine and I wanted Mechanic But I don't know what to do

Once again, though, Luffy wasn't listening, for he was busy trying to climb over the wall. Keyword being "trying".

"Where's the foothold?!" he asked as he struggled to cling to the wall.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chosuke yelled. "THEY'LL SEE YOU!"

"Now where are they?" Luffy asked as he surveyed the courtyard.

"There he is!" Luffy exclaimed as he dropped down from the wall and ran to the other side. "I'm gonna get closer!"

Hey Luffy wait said Hayate

Once he reached the other side, he climbed up the wall, and it was there that he saw a man tied up to a crucifix...and needless to say, the Chosuke and Coby were quite shocked to see Zoro and Saizo condition: Zoro wears white shirt was stained with sweat, a green haramaki sash, and a black bandana around his head and Saizo wear a long track pant white top shirt and black leather jacket. This man...looked nothing close to a demon. In fact, both of them looked half-dead.

"They're starving them," said Hayate They probably had eaten for a whole week.

By now, Chosuke and Coby had joined Luffy and Hayate at the wall, and upon seeing Zoro and Saizo despite his current state, he still looked terrified of the swordsman.

"Th-that's him...!" he whispered. "That's Roronoa Zoro and Chen Saizo...!"

"Hey, if we untied them, they can get away, right?" Luffy asked with an impish grin.

"Are you insane?!" Coby questioned. "If you untie their ropes, they'll kill you on the spot!"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Luffy assured. "I'm pretty strong."

"Hey, the four of you!" Zoro called out, causing Coby to squeal in fright. "You're an eyesore...get lost."

EEEEEK!" Coby shrieked. "Luffy, please, just forget about recruiting this guy, okay?!"

In the meantime, Hayate began surveying Zoro and Saizo with their professional eyes: the sunken look in their eyes, the pale tone of their skin, the way it almost hung off their bones, and how his breath seemed a bit shallow.

They Look like they gonna die from starvation at this rate said Hayate

Just then, a ladder appeared by Luffy Hayate Chosuke and Coby, and soon after, a little girl appeared. She looked to be about 7 years old and had short, brown hair that was done up in little pigtails. She also had on a blue-and-purple striped dressed in a white hood.

"Who's that?" Hayate asked.

Rika turned to look at Luffy and Coby before she put a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet. She then climbed over the wall and approached Zoro and Saizo who glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"You two are probably really hungry, right?" asked Rika before she held up a bundle, which contained Six rice balls. "I made these for the two of you!"

Do want Death wish little girl said Saizo

"You're gonna get in a lot of trouble, little girl," Zoro said, bluntly. "Now go home!"

"But you two haven't eaten anything for days," said Rika, "and this is my first time making them, so please eat them."

Zoro's eyes went wide before he glared and turned away.

"We're not hungry!" he shouted. "Now beat it, brat!"

"But-" Rika started, feeling hurt.

"I said get lost or else I'll kick your little ass!" Saizo barked.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a little girl!" Chosuke said.

Everyone turned to see a scrawny man wearing a rather fancy-looking suit and had a bowl haircut, accompanied by two other Marine soldiers.

His named Helmeppo who is the son of Captain Morgan

"Who's that?" asked Hayate.

He probably someone in the Marines answers Coby

Zoro and Saizo sneered, obviously irritated upon seeing Helmeppo.

"I see you're still a bit lively," Helmeppo said before he noticed Rika and her rice balls. "Oh, did you bring those for me, little girl?" He then snatched one of them and took a bite, despite Rika's protests, but after he chewed for a while, he then began to spit it out. "BLEGH! What is this?! It's all sweet! You're supposed to season rice balls with salt, you dumb brat!"

"I...I just thought it would taste better sweet," Rika said, innocently, but then Helmeppo knocked the other rice ball out of her hands and stomped it into the dirt. "No! Stop it!"

Zoro and Saizo only looked down at the child with sympathy.

"You obviously didn't read this sign, did you, little girl?" asked Helmeppo as he pointed to a poster. "Anyone caught feeding or helping any prisoners will be executed by order of Captain Morgan."

Hearing that caused Rika's skin to go pale.

"You know who my Daddy is, don't you?" Helmeppo asked with a smug grin.

Rika looked up at Helmeppo with teary eyes, which caused him to glared at her in annoyance.

"Oh, you're not gonna cry, are you?" asked Helmeppo. "I hate seeing crying kids." He then looked at the two soldiers behind him. "You two, throw her out of here."

"Uh...b-but sir-" the soldier stammered.

"Are you questioning my orders?!" Helmeppo questioned. "Throw her out or I'll tell my Daddy on you!"

"Y-yes, sir," one of the soldiers said before he grabbed Rika by her hood and then tossed her over the gate. Thankfully, though, Luffy managed to catch her and turn so that his back hit the ground while holding her safely in his arms.

"This is horrible!" said Chosuke.

"You bastard...!" Saizo hissed at Helmeppo.

"Well, you two are quite stubborn, aren't you?" asked Helmeppo.

"Don't get cocky," Zoro said. "Like I promised, I'm going to live through this whole month!"

Yeah I'm going get through this too said Saizo

This only caused Helmeppo to laugh.

"Well, do your best, Roronoa Zoro and Chen Saizo," he said as he walked away.

"Just 10 more days," Zoro reminded.

"If you two manage to stay alive, that is," Helmeppo pointed out.

"You guys are still here?" asked Zoro.

"You two been tied up and humiliated," Luffy said. "Both You must be pretty strong, huh?"

"Why's it any of YOUR business?!" Saizo shouted.

"Well, if it were me," Luffy began, "I would've gotten outta here in three days."

"Yeah, well I'm different from you," said Zoro as he smirked. "I will make it through this challenge, and then I'll show them all."

Exactly A person believes in strength and power, and that one must feel the power within oneself said Saizo and can overcome anything.

"Defiant, even in the face of death," thought Hayate that quite similar what I just heard before recently.

"Man, you two are sure stubborn, aren't you?" Luffy asked before he turned to leave. "Well, see ya!"

"Wait!" called Zoro, causing Luffy to stop and look at him. "...Can you two...pick that up for us?"

Yeah I feel a bit Hungry said Saizo

Luffy blinked before he glanced down at the ruined rice ball, and then picked it up and Hayate pick up the other riceball.

"You wanna eat this?" he asked. "'Cause it's mostly a ball of mud," said Luffy.

You want to eat this asked Hayate I remember saying you were not Hungry earlier

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO US, NOW!" barked Zoro and Saizo, taking Luffy by surprise and Hayate remains silent before he and Luffy tossed the mud-ridden rice ball in Zoro and Saizo mouth. Zoro and Saizo coughed and gagged, but managed to choke it down.

See, I told you," Luffy smirked.

Thank you said Saizo

No Problem answer Hayate

"...Thank you," Zoro said. "It was delicious...tell the kid for me, okay?"

It showed Luffy Hayate Chosuke, Coby, and Rika, sitting in front of the girl's mother's restaurant. She seemed elated, possibly because Luffy had conveyed to her what Zoro and Saizo said about the rice ball. After a moment, she revealed to them the reason why Zoro got arrested.

One day, Helmeppo showed up in town with his "dog", Soro, which was really a wild wolf who ran rampant in the streets. The wolf went into the restaurant and menaced Rika and her mother, but when the vicious beast attempted to go after the girl, Saizo attack the dog and then Zoro cut it down, saving her life. Of course, Helmeppo wasn't very pleased about this...that is until he looked as if he was going to mess his pants upon realizing who the Pirate Hunter was. Knowing that he stood no chance against Zoro and Saizo in a fight, he made a deal with the former bounty hunter, instead: he would spare Rika and her mother if the both of them could go one month without food. Zoro and Saizo accepted the deal and willingly let himself get arrested on the spot.

it had been about 3 weeks since they were captured, and they were forced to endure Helmeppo's abuse since that day.

"...I don't believe it," Coby whispered in disbelief...and sounding a little disheartened, too.

Sometimes The Luffy and the Others looked up to see Helmeppo enter the restaurant, propping his feet up on the table.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" he shouted, rudely. "Get me and my men a hot meal, for free!"

"R-right away, sir," said Rika's mother.

"Hahahahaha!" Helmeppo laughed as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Since I've gotten bored of waiting, I decided I'm going to go ahead and execute Roronoa Zoro and Chen Saizo tomorrow. Look forward to it, everybody!"

Enrage Luffy rushed...no, more like _flew_ toward Helmeppo with such speed, his hat fell off, and then decked him hard across the face and sent him flying across the floor until he collided with a wall.

"Wh...who the hell are you?!" Helmeppo questioned as he held his bruised cheek.

"Luffy, stop!" Chosuke cried as he ran up and restrained the rubber man.

"This guy is scum!" Luffy growled, viciously.

Hayate remain silent

"You...you hit me!" Helmeppo cried. "Not even my Daddy, Captain Morgan, hits me!"

"As if I care!" Luffy barked.

"I'm telling my Daddy on you!" Helmeppo shouted. "When I do, you'll be executed!"

"Do you always have to have your daddy fight your battles for you?!" Luffy questioned.

"Luffy, calm down!" Coby urged. "Please, you shouldn't make the Marines your enemy!"

"He right You shouldn't say that Chosuke"

"I decided," Luffy started with an all-too-familiar look of determination, "Zoro and Saizo's gonna join my crew!"

"HUH?!" Chosuke and Coby questioned in shock


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan**

* * *

This is bad Just who is he said Civilian

He dares hit the Captain Morgan's son He won't forgive him for this

"You...you hit me!" Helmeppo cried. "Not even my Daddy, Captain Morgan, hits me!"

"As if I care!" Luffy barked.

"I'm telling my Daddy on you!" Helmeppo shouted. "When I do, you'll be executed!"

"Do you always have to have your daddy fight your battles for you?!" Luffy questioned.

Soon Helmeppo left

Wow you were so cool said Rika Just then I was so scared to Death

Really I should punch him more time said Luffy

Rika what are you doing asked Rika's Mother You shouldn't talk to strangers You'll be executed if you're being mistaken as one their fried

But Mom they really good people said Rika including Zoro and Saizo

Don't be silly get inside now said Rika's Mother and come back inside and you didn't go into the execution site again

No answer Rika as she and her mother went inside

See ya said Luffy wave bye to them

What we're gonna do. said Chosuke we in a lot of trouble now

We will deal with it when the time comes said Luffy I gonna talk to Zoro and Saizo again Hayate let go to them where they are now

Okay I'm coming said Hayate

Meanwhile at the Marine Base

I am Great said, Morgan,

Captain Morgan is a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw and he has a huge steel axe on right arm and the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat, however, does not have "Justice" on the back. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar.

Yes sir You are the Captain Morgan sir said Marine soldier

But Lately, the offering seems to be decreasing said, Morgan,

Ah That about the money for the offering The Civilian have their financial problems too said Marine soldier

It's not the matter of Financial problem said, Morgan, It's because they don't respect me

Dad shouted Helmeppo

What is it now questioned Morgan

There someone I want you to kill

Afterward, Luffy and Hayate soon return where Zoro and Saizo was at the Execution site

"You two again?" Zoro asked. "You've got way too much free time on your hands, huh?"

What do you want to ask Saizo if it about joining your crew then forget it

"Listen," said Luffy, "I'm gonna untie you the two of you, but when I do, you two gonna join my crew, okay?"

Huh questioned Saizo

"Man," Hayate muttered. "He didn't even ask."

"What did you say?" asked Zoro.

"I run a pirate crew," Luffy began, "and I'm looking for people to join up and I already manage recruit one and I need to gather more soon."

"I refuse," Zoro said, coldly to the boy. "You want me to become a criminal? Screw that shit."

Why would I become a Pirate ask Saizo there is no way I became a Pirate so give up already

"Why do you care about being a bad guy or not?" asked Hayate.

"I don't wanna lower myself to become some scumbag criminal, all right? said Saizo ...I also don't like the thought of the following somebody

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked with a bit of a pout.

"They're despicable," said Zoro. "As if I'd lower myself to become one of them."

"Does it really matter, anyway?" Luffy asked. "Everyone thinks of you as this demon who's out for blood."

"As if I care what society thinks about me," Zoro said with a smirk. "I've never had any regrets in my life and I never will. I WILL make it through this challenge, and when I do, I'll set out to do what I want."

I also have my goals as well I will becoming strongest said Saizo I will never have any regrets and will prove my owns strength against anyone once I do I'll set out to do what I want."

"Yeah, that's fine and all," Luffy began, "but...I already decided you guys are gonna join my crew."

"Huh Saizo Questioned.

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "You can't just decide that!"

"You're a swordsman, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, but that damn Marine son took mine," Zoro answered.

"I'll get it back for you," Luffy started, "but when I do, you'll have to join me."

"How are you so thickheaded?!" Zoro yelled as he struggled against his bonds.

And you I will untie you if you agree to join my crew

Huh, what are you saying you little bastard? yelled Saizo

Okay I going come on Hayate

Luffy began heading toward the Marine drag Hayate along

Is He planning on sneaking into the Base said Zoro

If he is then he a fool answer Saizo

Meanwhile at the Top of the Marine Base

Okay that Right Lift the Statue said Morgan who orders a statue of himself placed on top of the Marine Base

Dad that kid hit me said Helmeppo Why won't you help to take revenge Even you haven't hit me before

Do you know why I never hit you asked Morgan

Yes Because I'm your son right said Helmeppo

Yes because you are a bastard son that's not worth hitting

Morgan hit Helmeppo and knock him down

Argh scream Helmeppo

Why do I have to clean up your mess asked Morgan You can do a lot thing in my name But I only punish those who oppose me

Got that You're not the great one here It's your father me said, Morgan

Rumor says a little mouse has sneaked into the execution site is that true. asked Morgan

Oh that you mean that little girl I've already dealt with her answered Helmeppo

Have you execute her asked Morgan

Huh no she's still a Little girl and She didn't realize her mistake said Helmeppo

Hey, you go into town and kill her ordered Morgan I don't care how old she is whoever opposes me will die!

But Captain She's just a little girl said Marine Soldier I couldn't do that to her

Couldn't do it huh questioned you are a Marine Lieutenant right and the rank of Captain is lower than the rank of Captain isn't

Yes sir answered Marine Soldier

In that case, you have no right to oppose me and refuse my orders If I order you to go then you will go

I can't do that said Marine Soldier

Morgan then attack the Marine Soldier for insubordination

You, Traitor, yelled Morgan

Gah scream in pain

You didn't have to do that said Helmeppo

Lieutenant said, groups of Marine Soldiers,

Forget it I do this myself and remind everyone with this arm I rose to the rank of captain and rank is the most important thing in the world and I am the High Ranking officer in this base and I'm the great one and Great men don't make mistake said Morgan Do you all agree

Yes sir said a group of Marines

Look This is a symbol of my power said, Morgan, A statue that has been finished today after years of work now stand up my great statue at the highest point of this base

A little while later, Luffy was seen running towards the base and looked around for a moment before dragging Hayate along.

"Hmm...so where do We go from here?" he asked before he heard some kind of commotion going on, which caused him to look up at the roof. "There's something going on up there." He then smirked as he reeled his arm back. "Let's have us a little look-see.

Hey Luffy let me go asked Hayate

"Get Ready Hayate Gum-Gum ROCKET!" Luffy shouted as he and Hayate went flying over the roof...a bit too high. "Whoooooaa! Oh, jeez, I overshot!"

Suddenly the Marine notice Luffy

Huh what the heck is that questioned a Marine

Thinking quickly, Luffy grabbed onto a nearby rope...which was attached to a giant statue of a man with an axe for a right hand. When Luffy landed on the roof, the top half of the statue cracked, causing the Marines who were hoisting it up to scream in horror while Luffy sheepishly raised his hand.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

Idiot Don't do that again shouted Hayate

Then, KRASH! Half of the statue fell over and crashed to the ground, crumbling into rubble.

Just then, the man that the statue resembled, Captain Axe-Hand Morgan himself, turned to Luffy with a furious expression.

"ARREST THEM SO I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF!" he shouted.

"SIR! RIGHT AWAY!" the soldiers saluted, fearfully.

"That's him!" Helmeppo cried. "That's the guy who hit me, Daddy!"

"Hey, it's you!" Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed Helmeppo by the shoulder, causing him to shriek in terror. "I've been looking all over for you! Something I need to get back from you!"

With that, he grabbed Helmeppo and ran into the base, and the whole time, with Hayate following

Hey Luffy wait up said Hayate

At The Execution Site

What Luffy and Hayate is inside the Marine Base said Coby That way to reckless

You're right said Zoro who are they

Chosuke and Coby soon help Zoro and Saizo by untying the rope

Hey If you two help us they are going to kill you said Zoro

Well Luffy is a pirate who wants to become the King of the Pirate and Hayate well before he was forced to join Luffy's crew

What King of the Pirates said Saizo You're Joking right

I not Joking I was surprised when heard that but he serious and Right now I also wanted to fulfill my dreams too and I want to become a Mechanic said Chosuke

Yeah, I'm going become a real Marine Just like the way Luffy is determined to become King of the Pirate said, Coby,

Suddenly Coby was shot at the arm

Ahh Coby scream Chosuke

The whole time Luffy and Hayate ran, he dragged Helmeppo along the floor, running through the hallways, this way and that for several minutes.

"Hey!" Luffy called. "Where's Zoro's sword?"

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Helmeppo cried. "Just stop dragging me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Luffy soon braked to a halt while Helmeppo hung limply in his hand.

"So, where is it?" Luffy asked.

"In...my room...!" Helmeppo whimpered. "We actually just passed it...!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

"Probably because you were dragging him across the floor," Hayate muttered.

"Don't move!" shouted a Marine soldier as he and several others appeared, aiming their rifles at Luffy.

"Put Helmeppo down!" ordered another.

"No thanks," Luffy said as he held Helmeppo up like a shield. "But you can go ahead and shoot if you want."

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!" cried Helmeppo as Luffy and Hayate rushed forward. "GET OUT OF THE WAY~! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

At the Execution Site

Coby are you alright asked Chosuke

Ahhh I've been shot Bleeding I'm Bleeding I'm gonna die scream Coby

Calm Down Coby said

A bit later, Luffy arrived in Helmeppo's room...and needless to say, it seemed a bit...well, extravagant wasn't really the word for it. It looked more feminine than anything, with pink walls and flowers decorating every part of the room. There was even a vanity mirror with a makeup box.

Luffy's eyes scanned the room until he spotted three swords- two black ones and the familiar white hilt of Wado Ichimonji- leaning against the corner.

"All right, I found it!" he exclaimed as he looked them over. "Uh...wait a sec. There's three here." He looked over at Helmeppo. "Hey, sissy, which one of these is Zoro's...huh?"

To his surprise, Helmeppo was unconscious and foaming at the mouth.


End file.
